inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 51
Der Giftkokon ist die 51. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Sesshomaru besucht Bokusenoh, den Schöpfer der Schwertscheide Tessaigas, um Informationen über Tessaiga und Inuyasha zu bekommen. Inuyasha und seine Freunde kommen auf ihrem Weg zu einem Dorf, das von Banditen überfallen wurde. Der Anführer entpuppt sich als Dämon Gatenmaru. Ihm gelingt es, Inuyasha und Miroku in einen Giftkokon einzusperren, in dem beide langsam zerfließen sollen. Detaillierte Handlung Sesshōmaru und Jaken, Ah-Uhn und Rin kommen in einen Wald, in dem schließlich eine Stimme zu Sesshomaru spricht, die meint, dass sie schon mit ihm gerechnet hat und er wohl über "das Schwert" sprechen will. Schließlich kommen sie an einem Baum an, auf dem sich ein Gesicht formt; dieser Baum hat zu ihm geredet und heißt Bokusenō. Sango sitzt an Mirokus Bett. Sie weiß, dass dieser sein Leben riskiert hat, als er die Saimyōshō mit seinem Windloch eingesaugt hatte, um ihr die Verfolgung Kohakus zu erleichtern. Dieser hört davon nichts, denn er liegt regungslos auf seinem Lager. Sango erinnert sich an die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht, als Miroku sich doch wieder zu regen beginnt und sie entschuldigt sich, dass sie seine Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen musste. Er macht ihr Hoffnung, dass ebensolche noch für ihren Bruder besteht und Sango ist sehr dankbar dafür, doch dann wird er wieder sprachlos. Kurz darauf bemerkt sie jedoch, dass er wieder mit seiner Hand an ihrem Hintern ist und verpasst ihm eine Beule dafür, doch wertet es auch als Zeichen, dass er überlebt. Sesshomaru steht nun vor Bokusenoh und er erklärt seinen Mitstreitern, dass dieser Baum bereits 2000 Jahre alt ist und dass die Schwertscheiden zu Tessaiga und Tenseiga aus seinem Holz geschnitzt wurden. Sesshomaru berichtet davon, wie Inu Yasha Blut sich vor kurzer Zeit zweimal in gefährlichen Situationen verwandelt hatte, sodass er zu einem ganzen Dämon wurde. Bokusenoh meint, dass Sesshomaru jedoch seinem Bruder auf eine Art voraus ist: er kann selber bestimmen, wann er ein Dämon werden will, doch Inu Yasha wird von seinem Dämonenblut leicht übermannt und wird dann zu einem richtigen Dämon. Dieser Mechanismus soll ihn schützen und auch ist das Dämonenblut Inu no Taishōs zu stark für ihn und zu guter Letzt erklärt Bokusenoh noch, dass Inu Yasha in diesem Zustand nicht zwischen Freund und Feind unterscheiden kann und im Laufe der Zeit alle vernichten will. Daher hatte Inu no Taisho seinem Halbdämonssohn Tessaiga vermacht, denn das kann ihn schützen. Kagome und Inu Yasha sitzen auf einem Stein am Fluss und sie lobt ihn für seinen Einsatz für Sango und ihren Bruder und dass er wohl richtig gehandelt hat. Dieser meint, dass er nur Naraku vernichten will. Dann meint er, dass sie außerdem auch überlebt hat und gibt erstmals offen zu, dass er sich Sorgen um sie gemacht hat. Er will sich darauf um ihre Verletzung kümmern, was ihr jedoch nicht so ganz passt. Wie sie so rangeln, kommt dann Sango und bedankt sich nochmal und sie ist ganz verwundert, als Inu Yasha meint, dass das doch ganz natürlich ist. Auf der Weiterreise hören sie einen lauten Schrei und ein kleiner Junge kommt heran, der um Hilfe für seinen Großvater bittet. Inu Yasha stürmt augenblicklich los, doch zu seiner 'Enttäuschung' ist der alte Mann nur einen Hügel heruntergefallen. Er trägt ihn später zu seinem Dorf, da er auch einen verletzten Knöchel hat und Inu Yasha ist immer nich wenig begeistert wegen diesem Dienst. Hinterher bekommt er von dem Jungen noch eine Belohnung, findet diese jedoch insofern unpassend dass sie nur ein Stück Schlangenhaut ist. Auf der Weiterreise ist Inu Yasha immer noch verärgert, als Inu Yasha eine Menschenansammlung riecht und dann sehen sie Rauch in der Richtung des Dorfes, wo der alte Mann und der Junge lebten. Sie rennen sofort in diese Richtung und ihnen kommt der Junge entgegen, der wieder um Hilfe für seinen Großvater bittet und dann zusammenbricht, da ein Pfeil in seiner Schulter steckt. Miroku und Inu Yasha machen sich auf den Weg in das Dorf, während die anderen in Sicherheit bleiben und den Jungen bewachen sollen. Die Banditen haben indessen das ganze Dorf in Brand gesteckt und schleppen nun alle Frauen zusammen, während die Männer bereits tot sind. Dann springt Inu Yasha dazu und fragt nach dem Anführer, der auch gleich hervortritt und von Inu Yasha seines Geruchs wegen als Dämon erkannt wird. Die Banditen reagieren etwas distanziert auf die Enthüllung, dass ihr Anführer ein Dämon ist, doch dieser will nur Tessaiga haben. Dann trifft Tessaiga auf die Axt des Anführers und dieser lernt Tessaigas Macht kennen, das die Axt zerschniedet. Dannn benutzt er eine der Frauen als menschlichen Schutzschild, doch schon bald wirft er sie wieder weg und greift Inu Yasha an, indem er Fäden auf ihn feuert, die eine ätzende Wirkung haben. Nun kommt Miroku dazu und springt Inu Yasha zur Hilfe und sie beide werden in einen Bannkreis Mirokus eingeschlossen, umgeben von den Fäden ihres Gegners, sodass sie nicht herauskönnen, was auf die Dauer zum Problem wird, da Inu Yasha schon mehrfache Verätzungen hat, die sich weiter in ihn hineinfressen. Die Banditen meinen nun, dass sie es sehr gut finden, dass ihr Anführer ein Dämon ist und er bittet einen Banditen, ihm Tessaiga zu bringen. Nach kurzer Zeit jedoch merkt der Dämon, dass im Inneren des Kokons von Miroku ein Bannkreis errichtet wurde, doch Inu Yasha kann sich nicht bewegen, um die Barriere zu zerfetzen, da er von dem Gift auch gelähmt wird. Der Anführer der Banditen will nun Tessaiga an sich nehmen, doch diese verweigert ihm, von ihm geführt oder nur angefasst zu werden und daher schenkt er es einem seiner Gefolgsmänner. Allerdings merkt er, Gatenmaru, dass Inu Yasha wohl ein Halbdämon ist, da der menschliche Bandit es berphren konnte und er daher etwas Menschliches an sich haben muss. Im Inneren des Kokons wird die Lage derweil auch nicht besser, doch der Großvater, der noch lebend auf dem Boden leigt, kommt auf die Idee, dass er Inu Yasha Tessaiga bringe sollte, da dieser damit anscheinend eine große Kraft entfalten kann, mit der er vielleicht auch Gatenmaru vernichten würde. Die Blockade Mirokus wird langsam schwächer und Gatenmaru will sich derweil mit den Frauen des Dorfes amüsieren. Inu Yasha sieht das und Miroku bemerkt, dass sein halbdämonischer Freund eine Verwandlung durchzumachen scheint. Dieser meint, dass er sich nicht mehr beherrschen kann und seine Augen beginnen rot und weiß zu flackern. Kagome und Sango machen sich inzwischen auf den Weg, da Miroku und Inu Yasha so seltsam lange fort sind und fahren/fliegen mit dem kleinen Jungen zum Dorf. Soundtracks #Demon Charm #Title Card Theme #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Attack #Demon Sesshomaru (ab 1:00) #Beautiful Memories (ab 0:39) #Searching for the Sacred Jewel #Fierce Battle #? #Attack (ab 1:07) #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age (ab 1:08) #Sign of Unrest #Half Demon, Inu Yasha Kategorie:Episoden